mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Lauzon vs. Jamie Varner
Jamie Varner was a late replacement for an injured Terry Etim. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Varner landed a good one-two to the body. Four thirty. Varner landed a big right. Varner landed a good left hook to the body. Four minutes. Varner landed a good body kick and an inside kick. Varner landed a big right and another, Lauzon was rocked. Right to the body from Varner. Lauzon stuffed a single landing a few uppercuts, kneed Varner's face there nicely. Lauzon dodged a flying knee. Varner was slowing down. Lauzon briefly pressed forward. Varner landed a left hook and a right to the body, another left hook to the body. Lauzon landed a right and a left. Varner was fading, they broke. Varner landed a right to the body there. And a straight right. Lauzon landed a nice right. And another there, Varner dropped Lauzon with a right to the temple and pounced to guard, wow. He defended an armbar nicely. Wow. Varner stacked him, turtled him up. He kneed the body twice. The first round ended. 10-9 Varner, wow. The second round began and they touched gloves. Four thirty-five. Varner landed a left hook there. Lauzon kneed the body. Lauzon landed a right. Lauzon checked a hard leg kick and another, hard kicks. Varner landed a right hand, another to the body, kneed the face, right hook there nicely. Varner landed a right elbow. Lauzon stuffed a throw. Varner defended a single, nope Lauzon pushed through a guillotine after guard was pulled, he had the back. Varner was standing. He stood with Lauzon on his back. They turned out clinching, the crowd roared, they broke. Varner landed a left uppercut. Varner landed a one-two to the body, big left hook downstairs, another and a right hand high, left hook down, right down, right upstairs, ate a right, it's a war, Lauzon got a trip, had the back landing big lefts under. Crowd roared. Varner stood to the standing back. They clinched. Varner stuffed a trip. Varner got a trip and had the back again. He had the choke! Varner defended. Lauzon turned to mount. Lauzon wanted an arm triangle. He had that, he was trying to hop over. He lost it, has the back, two rights under. Tried an armbar, Varner escaped to guard, left elbow, right elbow, right hand. The second round ended. 10-9 Lauzon, what a crazy fucking fight hahaha. The third round began. Lauzon played to the crowd and they came out and hugged. Varner was suddenly gesticulating wildly and he said he didn't have his mouthpiece, he got it and they touched gloves and continued. Varner landed a right elbow. Varner stuffed a double sprawling to the clinch. They broke. Varner got a double nicely to the butterflies. He passed to half-guard. Lauzon swept beautifully and they broke. Varner landed two big left uppercuts. Varner threw an uppercut left elbow haha wow. Varner got a double into a guillotine, Lauzon swept beautifully and had the back, transitioned to a sweep triangle, wow, that is in! The crowd was going nuts. Lauzon pulled down on the head. Lauzon landed six right elbows, another. It was in and Varner tapped, WOW!